Girls are Kings too!
by Kikenn
Summary: This is a story of my own character Adaline Emmerson, a young lass who's aiming to take on the world for her dream of becoming Pirate King. Following her crew Storm Howl. Enjoy following her story of struggles and hilarity as she embarks on her own priceless adventure through the seas to prove to herself, that even a girl can become King. (M for possible gore, grab yer stomachs!XD)
1. Run Girlie Run!

**_Episode One:_** ** _Run Girlie Run! Saved by Criminals?_**

xxxxxxx

Breathing harsh, drumming heartbeat sounding heavily in the ears of the victim fleeing away. Feet pounded the sand and purple hair slapped through the wind like small little whips lashing through the air. _Pant, pant. Huff, huff._ Each breath was a struggle to escape. From who and why, you may ask. Bandits. That's who. They traveled down from the high mountains and were terrorizing the small village that hid within the South Blue waters. T'was a small little village named Yegrald, built to do a simple job of crop and animal farming as well as the occasional trading of sorts. Enough about that, back to the point. Who's running yer probably wonderin'? It's a young lass, under the name of Adaline Emmerson, not but the age of eight running for her life from the bandits terrorizing her town. Ye see, a couple decided they wanted to have fun chasing the little eccentric girl around, she had vibrant hair that was hard to hide and easy to chase, and apparently they took great joy in tormenting her. Thus, here she was, fleeing for her very existence.

 _Why… Why're ye doing this? What'd we do to ye all?_ Thoughts raced through her mind as she struggled to understand what was happening. Her feet stumbled and she fell face first into the sand, her hair splaying out like poison spilling across the white grains beneath it. A gun fired and shot into the ground beside her and suddenly her thin arms jerked forward and she was running again, scrambling in frantic anguish. "S-somebody!" Her feet were hitting the ground, stinging with each slam of her foot, her hands would occasionally grab sand as she stumbled, and she'd fling it backwards as she ran on. "Please, help me! … Please!" She would cry out in sheer desperation, seeing a ship in the not so distant waters, her cries directed to that ship.

No one was around close enough, no one within range to hear her cries. She was at least a mile from her village now, having run so far away trying to outrun her pursuers with her meager little legs. But her strength was fading, and her stamina was, at this point, quite exhausted. Stumbling more, tripping over air it seemed, her attackers would sneer in satisfaction behind her before a hand grabbed up a fistful of her vibrant hair, hoisting her up into the air where her legs weakly dangled down. "A…anyone…" She whimpered, tears forming in her eyes as she forced a scowl to her face, being spun to look into the disgusting gazes of the bandit who had picked her up.

He was a well-muscled man, wearing a scruffy bandana with a dingy looking white shirt and sand colored pants. His leather shoes were scuffed with sand and in his hand he held a short blade on a broad hilt, holding the blade up at her his sneer grew wider. "Do ya know what w' do to lil' girlies like ya who run away?" He snickered.

Fearing to answer she merely sniffled but glared meekly at him. "I'm not scared of ye!" She defiantly stated in the strongest voice she could muster, still sounding like a wet kitten crying for help none the less.

A blade pressed closer to her neck before suddenly stopping and lifting, cutting clear from the bottom of her right eyebrow to cross over her nose in a diagonal fashion and end at the bottom of her left cheekbone. "We cut ya up and bury ya alive!" His grin grew wider, if that was even possible at this point and he yanked her up higher, holding the blade closer. "Look, we even brought ye a buddy to eternally rest with, eh?" He sneered, and jerked her so she could see over his shoulder, although by now she had blood streaming down in front of her right eye and dripping past her lips.

The other bandit, stood behind the first one. This bandit had a little boy with scruffy brown hair and meek black eyes overflowing with tears, he looked barely old enough to be maybe six years of age. The sound of his wailing tore through the air, now quite apparent in its existence as before she hadn't fully noticed him being there. It was her next door neighbor, Joey.

All he did was cry, and cry, and cry, and soon enough Adaline's tears spilled from her eyes, blossoming from the creases in her eyes, beginning to cry as well before she stubbornly turned her gaze back to the man holding her. "Ye…ye…yer all scum!" She cried out, angry they'd grab another innocent kid and harm him too when she was their target, her voice shook through the smug atmosphere and suddenly the expressions changed on the bandits. "You're dead, girlie." The first bandit snarled in a low tone, raising his knife again, preparing to bash it across her already bloodied face.

"Not so fast…" Someone's deep voice rang out. Through her bloodied eye all she could see was a flash of blonde, and purple, and suddenly the sound of crackling fire. Blue flames roared past her and her bandit to the man behind her holding Joey. A cry of pain sounded and a weak but clear _itie_ sound of pain was hidden within the wails the boy let loose when he hit the ground, too stunned to run away.

The bandits never had time to question who it was, but she heard the hiss leave bandit number one's lips before he got a foot laced in flames kicked into his chest and he too was knocked out cold as she fell to the ground.

The last word she heard on that fateful day, let loose by a bandit who was being knocked out, and the last thing she saw was a black flag flying above a ship, a cross of purple bones with a skull donning a white mustache like beard. Letting the word imprint to her memory, her mind fogging from blood-loss, drifting into unconsciousness. " ** _Pirates…"_**

xxxxxxx

 _Author's Note: If yer wondering who she was saved by and what in bloody hells I'm writing, it's a One Piece fanfiction with minimal encounter of the canon characters and with Oda's characters, and we're following the adventures of my own crew and characters, and the pirates she was saved by was the Whitebeard pirates, and the First Commander Marco saved her. Why he was there, probably docked for some supplies or something, why he helped her, well who knows? Anyway, don't forget to give me some feedback, tell me if ye didn't like something, or think I could've improved anything, I'd love to hear from ye all. ^.^;_

 _~Cat._

 _Ps, I know it could be longer but mind you, I like the cliffhanger. I'll keep trying to improve my length of my pages though._


	2. I Will Be King!

**_Episode Two:_** ** _I will be King! Girl with the Poison Gaze!_**

xxxxxxx

"Adaline's craaaazy!" A boy sneered. "Ya! Totally bonkers!" A girl giggled at her. It's been about nine years since the incident of the mountain bandit attack, and Adaline was now seventeen and fixing to set out on a huge journey. Joey was the snobby little boy taunting her, and his younger sister stood with him. Over the years Joey formed lies to make up for his own crying, claiming she was weak and he was there to save her, and what not. When in truth, well… we all know what happened. Adaline grabbed her hand into a fist and raised it to punch Joey.

"Stop!" Came the strong voice of the bartender who had taken Adaline in, her parents having been killed in the violent raid. "Adaline, come inside now!"

"I told ye, mama! I'm gonna become the Pirate King and show this liar how wrong he is!" She spun on her left heel to face her adoptive mother, Jane.

"You don't need to do that just to prove a point, _baka_." Jane slapped a washcloth on top of Adaline's head, the motion aimed to knock some sense into her, although, generally appearing to fail. Adaline still could sense the love that the action hid within, which caused a broad grin to erupt from her red lips.

"Ma?"

"Hm?"

"I'll make ye proud. I'll become the Pirate King and rule the seas. Everyone will learn my name!" Adaline's grin was blindingly bright, and her eyes were closed in absolute bliss as she made this bold statement. Rushing forward she wrapped her arms around Jane and buried her face into the crook of her neck. "I promise." She murmured lightly.

Jane sighed heavily, she was a woman in her late thirties, running a bar alone with her adopted daughter. She had long black hair constantly kept in a messy ponytail, her skin was tan, healthy from the sun's exposure that the South Blue skies provided. "You're grandfather'd be mad." She muttered.

"So long as yer happy, ma." Adaline grinned and then parted from the hug, grabbing her bag up now she turned to Joey and his sister Lacy. "Call me crazy again and I'll punch yer lights out." Her brazen green eyes held a strength in them that portrayed the most dangerous venom, the daunting scar ripping through her delicate features. The scar was acquired when she was eight, given to her by a mountain bandit when they attacked her village. Her skin was pale in contrast to most in her village, and her hair was an eccentric blinding purple that resembled an intoxicating poison. She held a well-abled figure, and on her hands were finger-less gloves, nimble digits peaked from the black leather that encased her hands as she reached for her beige toned backpack, it was the only earthy colored thing she had on her. As she currently donned a grassy green tube top shirt, with a white vest covering the tops of her shoulders, as well as a pair of black shorts fringed at the edges, and on her feet were high black boots. On her ears jingled many different earrings, two small loops at the top, a stud a loop and a dangling teardrop rested along her earlobe, the silver colors reflecting beautifully in the sunlight as they jingled on her ears, her steps pacing away from the center of town.

With a last glance back she waved to Jane and grinned broadly. "I will be king of the pirates!" She declared before rushing off to her little sailboat which already had a bit of provisions on it for her trip.

xxxxxxx

~3 weeks into her trip~

"Mooooe…. I'm lost already?" Adaline whined, slumping over in her little sailboat. "…" She poked around in her bag of food and grumbled, finding nothing but a half an apple and a stale bread biscuit. "….I'm hungry too…" She whined. Slouching over the side of her boat she peered into the water at her reflection. "Should've packed more… So…very…hungry." Her voice faded out as the air got thicker and far more humid. Her body shivered and she whined, reaching for her bag she grabbed it and snuggled it, putting it on before curling up and pulling a stray blanket over her. "Just…a small…nap." She mumbled softly to herself. Adaline, being starving and unaware of where she was, didn't realize the storm brewing just north of her as she hazily drifted in a northwest direction.

 _Boom!_ Came a sudden terrorizing sound of thunder clapping down dangerously close, the flash of white light blinding Adaline awake. "AH! What the- Oh hells!" She snapped, scrambling about, failing in the water that was up to the tops of her feet to toss out the water that was splashing into her meager sailboat. "No no no, not the bread!" She whined, her bread spread out across the deck by the water soaking it and making it crumble away in a spongy gooey mess. "Tch. Where'd this storm come from?!" She snapped and flailed to get the water out soon enough before a clap of thunder sounded and she looked up to see her boat had lit fire. "S-!" She flailed and scrambled to put it out but the flames spread quickly and soon her sail was gone and the sea rocked her boat violently. Another clap of thunder, and lighting speared through the air heading straight for her. An exclaim of shock and fear ripped through her, she couldn't swim very well, so the sea was terrible for her, dodging she ran to the other side, and suddenly the boat slammed into a huge rock. A scream was swallowed into the waves as darkness consumed her vision. She was lost to the sea, but she wasn't giving up yet. Holding her breath tightly she flailed and grabbed a broken end of the ship, climbing onto it she held onto it as the waves shook her. Locking herself onto the shattered boat she drifted along through the endlessly rocking waves.

Drifting out of consciousness she didn't realize she had washed up on a beach until a voice gently shook her awake. "Aye… You got to get up you know… You can't sleep out here." A male's voice rang through her ears.

"Nng… H…help." She weakly said, her eyes barely opening to peer at black leather shoes, and silently she wondered, _what are such nice shoes doing on a stroll on the beach?_ But didn't state this aloud as everything in her body ached and it hurt to move. She must have been hit by a few other things while drifting along. Her eyes fell closed again and her body fell limp all over again, signaling she was out cold once more.

"Ah… What now?" The voice grumbled, slowly a gloved hand reached down and another hand followed, gently picking up Adaline's body. Whistling casually followed as the steps receded into the distance, leaving behind the broken boat.

xxxxxxx

 _Author's Note:_

 _Questions remained unanswered, who was this man? What was he gonna do with Adaline? Is he friend, or foe? Find out soon! Adaline's not the best with direction, ne? And it seems she's also a bit of a big eater. Anyway, anyone have any guesses about this man? *If I have any readers yet, I'd love to know yer opinions, so please, do communicate, I promise I don't bite! Hard… XD*_

 _~Cat._


	3. Meeting Lyny!

**_Episode Three:_** ** _Meeting Lyny! Friend or Foe?_**

xxxxxxx

The distant sound of chopping was heard, and a soft sizzling sound accompanied by sounds of sharp crackling and popping. A faint aroma of food wafted around the area, causing Adaline to stir in her bed. Wait…bed? When was there a bed on the ship? Oh… Ye, that's right. The sudden storm and the waves, and all the lightning and the sudden crash… That's right, and someone saved her too. It smelled of eggs and meat, probably bacon... wait, is that…sake? In the morning? Adaline slowly sat up with a groan. "Uggh." She mumbled, pushing her hair from her face as she sat up, facing towards where she assumed was the kitchen, although her eyes still hazy she made out a vague figure of a red haired man with a suit on. "What…where am I?"

"My house." The man's voice rang out gently with a dull tone as if he was uninterested in her awakening. "Seems my cooking woke you up?" The man asked, turning to face her Adaline could clearly see him now. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks, and black dress shoes, with a soft gray shirt covering his chest and his arms were in a black jacket that was buttoned once at the very top, the sleeves casually rolled back as the front of it flared open. His hair was deep red with hues of crimson highlighting it in parts, and his eyes a deep forest green that were parted in a calm laid back manner. On his pale toned skin he had a cross like scar on his forehead just above his right eye, and around his neck rested a locket. _He's pale…probably from the North Blue seas, don't get much sun up there I think… What's he doing in the South Blue?_ Adaline wondered as he walked closer and sat down on a wooden stool across from the bed.

Adaline, not one to hesitate on asking questions, being as honest as possible whenever, dared to ask him her prior thoughts. "Why are you in the South Blue?" She stated in a curious blunt tone. Her venomous green eyes zeroing into the deep forest like gaze he held, curiosity bubbling violently in her sights as she looked at him.

The stranger appeared slightly taken aback by her sudden question and he scoffed lightly at her, waving his left hand at her to dismiss her curiosity. "Questions later, food now. Get up and here's some clothes. Sorry I don't have any girl's clothes." He mumbled, turning back and grabbing a pile of clothes, behind the chair and tossing them to her. They consisted of a pair of blue jean shorts and gray button-up short sleeve shirt with a white muscle shirt.

"Got any wraps?" She stated calmly. "And a hat of sorts please." Adaline stood up with a soft wince, clearly still sore from her previous wounds. She faced away from him, and began by taking off her shorts and started to remove her shirt, beginning to change.

"Ah, lass, give a lad a warning, eh?" The man snapped at her suddenly, his face flew full of flushed red tones. He hurriedly stood up and walked off, his back to her as well, running his hand through his hair as he calmed his nerves. Despite being flustered, he grabbed a medical wrap and tossed it back at her, as well as a bandana for the hat of sorts that she requested.

"What, ain't ever seen anyone naked?" She laughed heartily at his embarrassment. Giving a quick glance back, she caught the items, turning them over in her hand she frowned at the bandana. _I can't hide my hair with this…._ "Got any other hats? Maybe a legit hat?" She flung the bandana back and began to get dressed after securing the wrap around her torso, wincing at the effort to do such a difficult movement.

"For a guest, as well as a lass, ya sure are ballsy, eh?" He grunted and grabbed up a cowboy hat of sorts, tossing it Frisbee style at her before swiftly walking off to the kitchen, sorting out the food onto two plates for the both of them. Starting by setting the bottle of sake in the middle of the table and pouring both of them a small cup of the alcohol, and also putting himself a cup of water and some lemons. He began to set the plates as well, putting a single chock of meat, two eggs, accompanied by three strips of bacon on the side for each plate.

Catching the hat easily once more, she glanced back at him and let out a huff, "Hmm!" She laughed softly and pulled on her boots, before standing once again and flipping her hair down and twirling it up into the middle of the hat, securing her purple locks within the black hat. "Mm... Perfect~" Adaline sang happily before she turned to the direction of the kitchen. "So ye made me breakfast, ne? _Arigato_." She gave a short bow with a grin. Different from the attire she left her hometown in she now wore a pair of black boots that were shorter than her usual boots only going up to her mid-calf, and her gloves were gone as well as her earrings. She wore her hair tucked tight within her hat and the shorts were tied with a leather belt. On her upper torso she wore the muscle shirt loosely and the button up shirt was unbuttoned but draped over her body like a jacket might be, the wrap firmly securing her chest down so it appeared she was a male in her entire ensemble. The young girl gave a small yawn and winced at the strain it caused to her still stiff muscles. "Food would be good right now." Adaline mused before waltzing her way over to him.

"Ah, eat up." He stated calmly. "Who are ya anyway? Never got your name or anything before ya passed out again." The stranger mumbled to her, taking a bite out of his eggs.

"Adaline. Adaline Emmerson. The girl who's gonna be King of the Pirates." She declared with a broad smile, sitting across from him and proceeding to take up the chopsticks and snatch up the three slices of bacon off her own plate, eating it rather quickly, along with the eggs, already almost halfway done with her meal by the time the man started to respond.

The man, appearing to not hear her last statement just yet proceeded to respond calmly, "Ah, I'm Lyny, Lyny Hayashi…" He picked up his cup of sake, taking a simple sip of the liquid before spewing it everywhere in sudden realization, causing Adaline to duck out of the way. "King of the Pirates?! You're a pirate?" He sounded shocked, and he most definitely expressed it just then with that magnificent show of self-control.

"Yes, yes I am." Adaline stated, taking a large bite of her meat, her eyes blankly looking over at him across the table, proceeding to eat. "Oi, ye should watch yer food. I just might eat it too." She spoke in a calm tone, drinking her little cup of sake and picking up the water that he sat down by this time, drinking the rest of it as he continued to stammer.

"Ya can't be a pirate! You're a girl!" Lyny declared with outrage. Adaline proceeded to ignore him, although his statement bothered her greatly. She gulped down the water she snagged from his side of the table and snatched up his meat, fulfilling her earlier statement of him needing to watch it. Laughing at his baffled state she stood up, looking at him as she pushed in her chair.

" _Arigato_ for the food." She gave a bow and then stood, taking a bite from the meat with a laugh, before prancing back and grabbing up her backpack. "I won't be just a pirate." She smirked at him. "I'll be King of the pirates." She then started for the door. "But aye, Lyny, hope we meet again sometime, ye know, on better terms. Maybe I'll be saving ye this next time, ne?" The purr left her lips before she sauntered on out the door, the sunlight blinding past her body, creating a large shadow to rip through the sunlight streaming into his home.

"What do you-" **bang** the door closed suddenly and he was left with eerie silence. "-…mean…." He mumbled and sighed, crossing his arms heavily. "Girls… Can't understand 'em." He grunted and went to eat his meat before he yelped. "AH! My meat!"

Adaline laughed as his shout was heard even as she was halfway down the road. She snickered and took another large bite of the meat she had stolen off his plate, savoring the juicy chunk she just bit off. "Ahh, _meshi_ …" She giggled and pranced off into town. "Time to see if I can't happen to get a boat or something. Maybe even a creeeewww member~!" She then proceeded to prance off into town.


	4. Welcome to Frashborg!

**_Episode Four:_** ** _Welcome to Frashborg! A famous dark sniper?!_**

xxxxxxx

Once in the town, which she had read a sign earlier and it was labled Frashborg, Adaline was left speechless, her jaw dropped down and mouth agape she stood in the middle of the street gazing at everything. Decorations everywhere, people scurrying about, everywhere there was cheer and joy and delighted cheers as people were setting up things, like a festival was happening in town. Luckily she had the sense to stop someone and ask them before they all ran about too fast. "Ne, what's going on here?" She questioned the man.

"A party, it's the town's anniversary of being built!" The man grinned broadly, and rushed on by after Adaline let him go.

"Party, ne? I might just hang around here a bit then~" She mused happily, and spun around, her arms wide as she took in the entire appearance of the upcoming festival. "WELCOME TO FRASHBORG~!" Adaline declared happily, spinning in a circle in the middle of the street.

Later on in the night… Adaline found fireworks were going off and several people were doing exotic things like beautiful dancing, blowing fire, and even juggling knives. Hearing the beautiful music Adaline desperately wanted to dance along with the dancers but she restrained herself, after all it'd break her cover of a tough little lad if she started dancing like a lass. But the simple atmosphere felt like it was some sort of circus here in this little town, and it made her ever so delighted to see so many people so very happy.

As if to shock her from such a wonderful scene, gunfire sounded not too far away, breaking through the beautiful dream like feeling. But oddly no one else reacted by it, this piqued her curiosity even more. "Well then…" Adaline mumbled and began to creep over towards where she heard the sound coming from.

As she creeped up to the section, she noticed it was a gun shooting booth. "Ohh?" She brightened considerably, and it was almost like little sparkling diamonds appeared in her eyes as she gazed upon the prize. On the prize stand laid a set of coupons for free beef slabs at the Meat booth. Or so she thought that was the prize, but in reality that was just carelessly laid beside them by some passerby, and it really was a set of beautiful guns, but… silly Adaline… she mistook the free meat coupons for the real prize, and this mistake got her pumped to win the contest. "Outta my way!" She shuffled through the crowd happily and burst through the front of the line, slapping down a 20 belly bill she grabbed up the set-up gun, preparing to shoot at the target.

"Tsk tsk. Lad, you should watch out. You've got the barrel pointed at yourself." A familiar voice chuckled before a heavy hand was slapped onto her back, knocking her forward a bit.

At the familiar voice, chills rushed up Adaline's spine, causing a case of cold sweat to slowly start to break out along her neck. Slowly the girl would turn, her breath caught in her throat in fear of who the voice was connected to. Her fears and suspicions were absolutely correct, it was a face from her past, the bandit captain who ordered her family dead and town terrorized. What the hells was he doing here in Frashborg?! Calming her fears in a split second, she took a deep breath and nodded to him. "Ahem…" She coughed roughly to make her voice sound different and nodded, keeping her hat to shadow her face she gave a curt nod, "Ah, _arigato_." She curtly spoke in the most masculine voice she could muster up in the situation, but her voice was still shaken a bit as she stood up straight again and turned the gun around to face properly.

"Don't scare the customer's, sir." Came another familiar tone. A black hooded man approached calmly, wearing a pitch black coat that draped even to the ground and a hood laid over his face, hiding his hair, eyes, and everything but the smirk that played on his lips. And a rather…familiar goatee that rested upon his chin.

"An' who're you, na?" The bandit's voice got threatening, clearly annoyed by a punk talking to him like that. "Don't you know who I am?" He growled. The bandit stood at about seven feet tall, and he wore some brown pants, and brown sandals accompanied by a simple cream toned shirt and a black vest over it.

"Well, apparently they call me the-…" The hooded man was cut off as a girlish shriek emitted from behind the bandit.

"The Dark Sniper! Kyaaa~" The girls began to collapse one by one in the line, heads turning to face him, some fainting as well and others seemed to be angry glares, probably from lovers of some of the girls that were fainting.

"Some gutsy name you've got there, na?" The bandit sneered at the cloaked figure, his scowl prominent across his gruff expression.

 _The dark sniper…huh...?_ Adaline grinned to herself inwardly, instantly finding interest in the male if he had such an interesting name for himself made within this town. _If he's a nice guy I might take him in as my crewmate._ Adaline prepared to shoot again and she shot just off of the bulls-eye target. Snapping her fingers with irritation, she kept trying but her aim was a little off, the bullet hitting just outside of the middle ring, and she only had one more shot with how much she paid for. _Just a hair more and I'll win those delicious meat coupons!_ She thought with solid determination.

A hand rested on her other shoulder before another moved to clasp around the gun, this hand was wearing a rather vaguely familiar set of gloves. Moving her hands to the side slightly the man nodded at her, it was the _dark sniper_ that adjusted her aim. "Try again." Was the only words she got from the light lips, and it was mumbled close to her ear so that she couldn't particularly make out who he was if she did know him.

"Alright…" She nodded lightly to the mysterious figure, taking aim once again. Steadying her hand she slowly pulled the trigger, and within the next moment her bullet broke through the middle of the board and a bell rang out.

"We have a winner! To the lad in the black hat!" The announcer declared, moving towards the prize stand to take the prize off and bring it to the winner.

"Wha-..." Adaline was shocked. She was so confused, then she suddenly realized that the announcer meant her, so she grinned broadly and let out a yell, "Ya-hoo!" She yelped and laughed, holding out her hands happily for her prize. "I won!" She grinned, but then the cold metal was placed into her hands rather than scrap paper. She opened her eyes and peered down, her delight fizzling out. "Moooe… This is lame."

"What? You don't want them?" The sniper asked, seeming confused. He thought she was in it for the prize.

Adaline shook her head in disappointment and sighed. "Of course not, you could tell yourself, I'm no shooter." She mumbled, and her shoulders slumped over as she walked off from the booth, still carrying the guns.

The sniper followed her, this earned Adaline some glares from the girls, but Adaline wasn't paying them any mind. He calmly followed after her.

"Oi, dark sniper." She called him over, as she started to walk off from the booth. "Come with me real quick, okay..?" She stated calmly.

"Oh-ho..?" A white grin shown under the hood and he walked after her. After a safe distance away the man grinned and spoke, "What could a pirate want with lil' ole me?"

"I've decided." She said calmly, tilting her hat down over her eyes and letting a devious grin slide to her lips.

"Decided what?" The man questioned, letting his right eye peer out at her in mild curiosity.

"You're gonna join my crew." Adaline grinned broadly and walked forward, punching his shoulder lightly as she continued. "You want these guns right?"

"Well, sure, those are the best guns in town, the shop that was selling guns had them in stock but had the price unreasonably high even for a wonderful set as that." The man stated. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to join your crew, pirate."

"So… _Dark Sniper_. I'm gonna make a deal with you. Me. Ye. Fight. Here and now, and if I win, ye join me, if ye win ye get the guns." She grinned.

"Ooh? Hmm… I suppose this is where I say _I accept_ , ah?" The mysterious man grinned in wild amusement. "Ah, _Lass._ It's not good to strike a deal that you'll surely lose at."

"L-lass… I-… Ye're-….. I-… Whaaat?" She stammered. Then she put her fists up and scowled, clearly he underestimated her. She had to know the face of the man that teased her, so she lunged her hand forward and yanked his hood off to reveal who he was.

"Ah! Oi oi, paws off the hood, lass, can't have the world knowing who the mysterious _Dark Sniper_ is, now can we?" the man's voice rang out before light laughter echoed from his lips. His face slowly came into view and a resounding gasp left Adaline's lips as she stared at the man before her.

xxxxxxx

 _Author's note:_

 _Kyaaa~ So who's this here? What's gonna happen now that there's a mountain bandit in town? Is the night gonna continue beautifully or will chaos proceed? Keep reading for more!_

 _Fara._


End file.
